Merlin's daughter
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: When Merlin takes in a small child with the same ability as he does, he and Gaius start to teach her magic. However, dark events start to unravel and Merlin can't save Camelot on his own. But what Merlin is yet to realize, this child is needed in order for him to fulfil his destiny.
1. The Voice

"Merlin… Merlin… Young warlock!" Merlin woke up in a shock. "Gaius?" he asked. He heard no response. "Where are you Merlin?" he heard the voice again. He rolled his eyes when he realized the dragon was calling him. He grabbed his jacket and snuck out the door. After distracting the prison guards, he walked down the steps, with a torch in hand. He stopped at the edge and didn't see the dragon in sight. "Where are you then!" he screamed. He heard it laughing. "You summoned me here! What do you want?!"

"I come to you with a warning Merlin. Your life in grate peril Warlock" the dragon explained. "In what peril? The king knows nothing of my power. I haven't upset anyone in a while. It's been quiet for nearly a year now" Merlin argued. "I know you have ignored my advice before, do not ignore it this time. Because if your do, then you'll die, and I will never be free."

Merlin laughed. "So, your warning me, to make sure I can free you one day?" The dragon nodded as he said "as you promised." "Your unbelievable. If I never made that promise to you, I would have made sure you would rot here for the rest of time!" Merlin screamed. "But a promise you made" the dragon laughed. Merlin had enough and left the laughing creature to its pits.

"And where have you been at this hour?" Gaius asked, as Merlin walked through the door. "Nothing important!" he spat. "Alright, alright. I was only asking you a question. Where are you going?" he asked, watching Merlin walk off. "Back to bed" he answered. "No, you're not. You need to get water from the wells" Gaius said, holding up a bucket for him.

Merlin took it as he sulked out the door. He walked through the busy streets of Camelot. He was exhausted. "Why does he always summon me early in the morning?!" he hissed as he approached the well.

He failed to notice a small child in a long black cloak walk up to the well. The child watched him pump the well for water. "Are you Merlin?" He looked to the side to see the child. "Yes" he answered. The child's face was hidden behind the cloak. "Here" he said, offering the child a cup of water. "Thank you" the water never last two seconds.

The child lifted the hood slightly, to reveal its face. Merlin realized the child was a small girl. No older than seven or eight. Her eyes were grey. Her skin was pale. She had a bruised cheek and dry blood on her forehead. Her eyes were bloodshot, from crying. "Are you alright?" he asked, as he helped her sit down on the step.

"You said you were Merlin?" she asked. "Yes I am. How do you know me?" he asked. "I don't. I've travel alone. I was going to pass through Camelot, when last night I heard a voice call out to me" she explained. Merlin stared at her. "It said there was someone else out there like me. Someone who shouldn't be here. Who is hated, but also can help bring good when the time is right" she explained. Merlin was stood up as she finished "I was told to find Merlin."


	2. Merlin?

Merlin rushed into his chambers, with the child at his side. He placed the bucket down as Gaius asked "how long down it take to get water?" He was surprised when he saw Merlin holding a child's hand. "What's going on?" he asked. "She's like me" he gasped. Gaius grew concerned as he asked "what do you mean?"

"She was born with magic, just like me" he explained. "Merlin, how do you know this?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked down at the child as she looked up at him. "It's ok, he won't tell the king" he reassured her.

She nodded and raised her bloody cut hands. Merlin stared, shocked at the state she was in. Soon everything in the room was levitating high in the air. Gaius looked around in shock. "Oh, my word!"

Merlin smiled. He felt joy in his heart to see someone with his abilities. It didn't make him feel lonely anymore. He soon felt worry and fear when the child collapsed, and everything fell to the ground. Merlin caught her. "Lay her in the table" Gaius ordered. Merlin laid her down and removed her cloak. She wore grey dirty trousers, with a pail cream shirt, with black boots. She was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Looks like she just fought in a war" Gaius said, examining her wounds. "Do think she has?" Merlin asked. "Maybe a war of her own" Gaius guested. He started rub potions on her wounds, while Merlin's got a damp cloth and started to clean the blood off her face. "Where did you find her?" he asked, Merlin. "She walked up by the well. She said she had been looking for me. She knew my name" he explained.

"Looking for you?" Merlin laughed as he said "yeah, crazy isn't it." Gaius bandaged up her arm as he said "more worrying than crazy." When he finished he realized what had happened last night. "The dragon called you, didn't he?" he asked. Merlin nodded as he explained what the dragon told him. "We shouldn't ignore him. If the dragon called the girl looking for you, then you need to care for her."

"Me, how can I take care of a child? I'm the prince's servant, I'm trying to fulfil my destiny…" Gaius interrupted him "what if she is part of your destiny?" Merlin stared at him. "I've looked after you for a while now, maybe it's time you teach this girl everything you know." Merlin looked down at the small girl. He never expected when he woke up that morning, that he would teaching another just like him.

"Go put her in your bed. I'll watch her for today. You need to get to Prince Arthur" Gaius said. Merlin nodded and carefully picked her up and placed her in his bed. He placed the blanket over her, careful not to hurt her wounds. "Merlin, you need to get going!"

Merlin left the chamber and to the palace. He was so distracted he bumped into Gwen. "Gwen I'm terribly sorry" he said, helping her up. "No please, think nothing of it" she smiled. She noticed he wasn't his usual self. She asked "you look disturbed. Is everything alright?" Merlin looked around as he said "I'm not too sure myself." She took his hand and asked "I'm going to lady Morgana, care to walk with me?" He smiled and took her hand. "I think I've taken a child into my care" he explained. "A child? You are now looking after a child?" she asked.

"Trust me" he laughed. "I'm still trying to get my head around it." "Who is the child?" Merlin walked up the steps to the palace as he said "she was badly hurt. She found me by the well. I took her to Gaius and maybe we took pitty on her. She had no one Gwen." They stopped in the halls as Gwen said "I'll come over later and help in what way I can." He smiled as he said "thank you, that's very kind."

"Merlin!" they both turned around to see Arthur storming towards him. "There you are late as always! I need my room cleaned, the horse's stables swept out and my armour needs polishing" he ordered, grabbing him by the top of his shirt and dragging him away. Gwen smirked as she walked to Lady Morgana's chambers. She nocked before she entered. "Good morning my lady" she said, bringing in with her freshly cut flowers. "Thank you Gwen, they are beautiful. Anything I should know?" she asked. "Gossip my lady? Are you sure?" Gwen laughed. "Of course" Morgana laughed.

Gwen started to make the bed as she said "well, then the only thing I know is that this morning Merlin took a child into his care." Morgana was surprised as she asked "he's taken in a child? Merlin? That's very kind of him." Gwen giggled as she said "you know him, my lady. He is always one to help the ones in need." "He does doesn't he. How about if I speak to Arthur about getting the child a small job here. See what she is like?" She asked. Gwen smiled as she said "why not, my lady?"


	3. Azrael

The day was nearly over. Merlin was covered in food, sweat and horse excrement. He walked down the palace corridors to Arthur's room. He walked in to find Morgana inside, talking with him. "My lady" Merlin panicked, as he bowed. "Ah Merlin. Rumour has it, you are now taking care of a child?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked up, concerned. "Yes sire" he answered. "Well, explain" he ordered.

"She's about five or six. Came into Camelot wounded, so I took to Gaius. She there sleeping now" Merlin explained. "Bring her with you tomorrow. We have work for her. She can be another servant of mine" he ordered. "Sire I don't know if she will be fully recovered" Merlin argued. "Bring her regardless. No matter what state she is in, she will probably be more help than you are!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin walked back to his chamber. He was greeted by Gaius and the child. They were sitting at the table with dinner ready. "Ah Merlin. She has finally awaken" Gaius announced. The girl laughed. "That's good, how are you feeling?" he asked her. "Much better, thank you sir" she said. "Call me Merlin" he said, sitting next to her. "What's your name? I never asked" he asked.

"I'm Azrael" she answered. "Azrael has been telling me of her travels. Very far for such a young girl" Gaius said. The men started to eat their soup and bred, but Azrael was hesitant. "Eat up" merlin said, pushing the bowl closer to her. Gaius stopped and asked "you do know what this is, don't you?" Azrael shook her head. "Azrael, what did you eat on you travels?" he asked. "Any bugs I could find" she answered. Merlin stopped chewing on his bread. He broke some of the girl's bread and dipped it in the soup and he said "this will taste better, than bugs. I promise you."

She stared at him. "You can trust me" he said. She took the bread and slowly put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she wolfed it down. Merlin laughed as he said "there you go, see." She picked up the bowl and drank the soup until it was gone and ate her bread. Gaius watched in surprise. Once she was done, she belched loudly. Merlin hid his smile, behind his bread. "Well" Gaius started. Merlin couldn't hold in his laughter as Gaius said "we will also need to teach table manners."

She looked confused. "Where will she sleep?" Merlin asked. "That, my boy is up to you. I can only help partly with her, but she is your responsibility" Gaius explained. Azrael looked up at Merlin and said "I don't wish to be a burden upon your shoulders." "No Azrael you're not. There is something I never told you" Merlin said. His eyes flashed gold as he lifted her cup. "You have magic!" she shouted. "Shh!" he hissed. He lowered the cup as he said "magic is banned here surely you know that." "Even in Camelot?" she asked.

Gaius stared at Merlin as he explained "Azrael has never stayed in one place. She knows very little." She nodded as Gaius. "Well, you'll be pleased to hear, that the prince wants you to start work for him, tomorrow." Gaius stood up and said "she can't go working in the castle." "It's the princes orders. I'll look after her" he argued. Gaius sat down, looked sternly at Azrael. Merlin said "listen to me Azrael. You can't use magic in the castle. If the prince or any other servants see your magic, the king will order to have you killed."

"Ok, no magic" she said. "Right. You two better get a good night's sleep then" Gaius said. "Come on" Merlin said, taking her gentle by the shoulder. As they walked up the steps, she looked back and said "Good night Gaius and thank you." He smiled at her and said "your welcome."

"Um right, somewhere for you to sleep" Merlin said, shutting the door. "I can sleep on the floor" she offered. "No. Have my bed tonight and I'll sort another bed out for you tomorrow" he said. "Thank you. You are very kind" she said. Merlin gave her, her black cloak as he took his blanket and laid on the floor. He was excited, but also worried. How was he going to teach Azrael about magic, in a dangerous time?


	4. Azrael's first day

"Azrael would you wake up Merlin please?" Gaius asked. She gave him the wooden bowls and nodded. She ran into the room, to find Merlin still asleep. "Merlin" she whispered, gently shaking him. He mumbled, while drooling. "Merlin" she shouted. Still nothing. She stood up and smirked, as he came up with an idea. She jumped and landed on top of his stomach. "OW!" he bellowed, breathless. He looked up to see Azrael laughing. "What was that for?" he asked. "You wouldn't wake up" she said, standing. "Well, well" Gaius said, laughing. "I should try that method when I can't wake you up." Merlin smiled sarcastically as he got up and grabbed his jacket. "You both should get going, you'll be late" Gaius said. "Ok" Azrael said, walking out of the room. "Merlin. Keep an eye on her" Gaius warned. He nodded and caught up to her by the door. "Let's go" he said, as they left.

They walked along the corridors. Azrael felt uneasy being around so many people, in a small confined space. She wanted to have her black cloak on. It made her feel safe, but Gaius had advised her not too. Someone bumped into her and she fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" the knight spat. Merlin helped her up. "Ignore the guards. Their pig headed" he said. Azrael held onto his hand tightly as they walked. Merlin felt her cold hand in his hand. He held it gentle, reassuring her she was safe with him.

"Ah Merlin" Arthur came walking from behind them. "My father requests your presence" he said. He stopped and saw the child holding Merlin's hand. "Is this her?' he asked. "Yes Sire, this is Azrael, your new servant" Merlin said. Azrael bow herself to the prince. "She has better manners than you do Merlin. Come on, bring the girl as well" he ordered. Merlin walked in to the hall, with Azrael in hand, where the king was waiting. "My lord" Merlin said, bowing. Azrael quickly followed his actions.

"Merlin I've call you here today, because it's been two years since I made you Arthur's servant. You risked your life many times for my son and for me and Camelot. Today you are to be rewarded" the king announced. "Thank you Sire" Merlin bowed. "Last night my son said he was hiring a child servant. I reward you Merlin, with that, your duties will be less and the child will take them on."

Azrael looked up at Merlin. "Um, thank you" Merlin said, surprised. "Child, step forward" he ordered. Merlin nodded and let go of her hand. She slowly walked forward. She stopped and bowed. "I hear Merlin has taken you under his wing?" he asked. "Yes... Sire" she bowed. "So polite. Child you do not need to bow every time you speak to me, understood?" Uther laughed. She nodded.

"Are you willing to be Arthur's servant alongside your guardian?" he asked her. "It would be a privilege for us all. I could teach my guardian some manners" she smiled. Everyone laughed accept Merlin. He smirked at her wit. "I have high hope for you child, you start today" he said. "thank you my lord" she said, bowing. Merlin bowed and took her by the shoulders as they were led out by Arthur.

"Merlin you see to the horses, I'll take Azrael to her duties" Arthur said, taking the child's shoulders. She stood in front of him, nervous. She looked up at Merlin scared. "You'll be ok, I promise" he said. She wasn't convinced. "Can I have a second with her?" he asked, Arthur. He nodded and said "not too long she's going to have a busy day." He waited down the hall, leaning on the corner of the wall. Merlin knelt down and said "you'll be fine. Arthur is good man and he is fair." She was still terrified. Merlin tilted his head to side and asked "how about I get the stables done as quickly as I can and I'll join you on your work?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. "Please hurry" she begged. "I will. Listen to what our master tells you and…" he looked around before he whispered "no magic." She nodded before she walked off, towards Arthur. "Don't worry Merlin, she'll be fine." Merlin prayed he was right.

"You tasks for today are to clean my room, scrub the floor, sharpen my sword and polish my armour" he explained. "So not much today then?" she asked. He stared down smirking. "You do have quick mouth on you don't you?" he asked, sniggering. "I'm sorry, Sire" she said. "Your alright" he said, opening the doors to his chambers.

Nothing in the room was a mess. The floors were covered in dirt and his armour was filthy. "Do you think you can manage?" he asked. "How long do I have to do all this?" she asked, looking up at the prince. "By sundown" he answered. "Good luck" he said, leaving her alone. She looked around at her challenge for the day and remembered Merlin promised to be as quick as he could. "Right" she said, rolling up her sleeves. "Let's do th


	5. Uncle Gaius

Merlin never expected to take a full day to clean the stables. He ran into the castle to Arthur's room. He was worried about what Azrael might have gone through. Was her power revealed? He knocked on the door and was allowed in. He was astounded by what greeted him. Arthur was eating his dinner, in a clean room, his armour polished and his floor wiped clean. He noticed an exhausted Azrael sleeping in the corner of the room.

"I have to say. She is a diamond" Arthur said, pointing his fork at her. "She did all this for you?' Merlin asked. "Above and beyond. She even went down to the kitchen to have the cooks cook me my favourite meal. It was here still hot when I got back" he explained. "How long has she been asleep?" he asked, walking over to her. "She asked if she could sit down, to wait for you. I said yes, then next thing I know she's asleep" he explained.

He stroked some of her hair away from her face as he asked "can I take her back to our chambers?" Arthur nodded. "Thank you Sire" he said. He carried her on his back and walked back. When he knew they were alone he asked "did you use any magic to get your work done?" Azrael yawned as she replied "no, I didn't. I did as you told me too." Merlin smiled as he asked "you did all that by yourself?" He felt her nod. "You did good" he said. "Thank you" she whispered.

Merlin walked into their chambers. "Ah your home. Good day I take it?" Gaius asked. "Yeah. Arthur like Azrael. She made a good impression" Merlin explained. "Well, that explained why she is exhausted. Do you think she has the strength for stew?" he asked. "I'll wake her up in a minute" he said. "I arranged for another bed in your room" Gaius shouted. "Thank you!"

Merlin walked in and put Azrael to bed. He saw freshly cleaned clothes and her black cloak folded up by the small bed. He left her and went down for his dinner. "So, did she use magic?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head. "She said she didn't."

After they had finished, Azrael walked down. "Azrael!" Gaius beamed. "I heard you did a good job today." She nodded and sat down. "Here you go, it should still be hot" Merlin said, giving her the stew.

She looked at her new dinner, intrigued. Once again, when she had a bite, she was eating too quickly. "Azrael" Merlin said. "You can't eat it quickly, you will give yourself a stomach ache." She looked up and swallowing her last bite. "I'm sorry. I'll eat slower from now on." She helped Gaius clean up the dinner and packed away his work he had done for the day. "I must say you are more help than Merlin is" he smiled. "I heard that!" he shouted from his room. They both laughed.

"So, are you Merlin's father?" she asked, climbed up the stairs with books. "No, but I do see him as a son. I'm his guardian" Gaius explained. She stopped at the bottom step, thinking. "What's wrong?" he asked. "If you see him as a son, and he's my guardian. Can I call you uncle Gaius?" she asked.

He turned around surprised. "Well… yes if you like" he smiled. She smiled too. She spent an hour with Gaius cleaning up, while he showed her some potions he had been working on. "you better go to bed. You've done the prince proud today, I'm sure you'll need all the energy you can tomorrow" Gaius said. "Good night, uncle Gaius" she smiled, running up to her room. He smiled as he was called that.


	6. Don't use magic!

Merlin and Azrael walked outside, to the horses, where Arthur waited for them. "You both on time. I'm surprised" he said. "Today we are going on a hunting trip, we'll be back before dark. You two help get the horses ready."

Merlin showed Azrael how to get the horses ready. When Merlin's horse was ready, he picked her up and he sat behind her. She held onto her cloak and they rode out of Camelot. "We are hunting down questing beasts, that have terrorising the villages. Once there dead, the villagers will be able to rest at night" Arthur explained. Azrael looked up to Merlin and asked "will we be safe?" He nodded and said "I'll protect you."

They rode through the woods for a few hours. "Not scared are we Merlin?" Arthur shouted back. "Nope. Never am" he smirked. Arthur laughed. "Always the big headed servant, are we?" the knights laughed. "Ha ha" he said. Suddenly tree's fell over. The horses leaped back, throwing knights off. "Everybody braise yourselves!" Arthur shouted. Merlin held onto Azrael as he tried to calm his horse down.

"Merlin?" she asked, worried. "It's alright!" he shouted as more tree's fell. Their horse lost control and threw them off. Azrael landed and rolled down a slope, towards the creature that revealed itself. She went wide eyes and she saw the large best slip out its snake like tongue. She screamed as she rolled to the side, avoiding its attack.

"Azrael!" Merlin shouted, once he saw her. Arthur jumped and landed on top of the beast. The beast swung, trying to get him off. Azrael saw a dagger beside her. She grabbed it and dived under the beast. "Azrael don't!" Merlin screamed. She stabbed the dagger in the sent her of it's belly, causing it scream in agony. She crawled out from under it, and slashed it face. It clawed Azrael's arm, sending her flying into a tree trunk. She screamed she collapsed to the ground. She struggled to get air in her lungs. Merlin ran and grabbed her wounded arm and pulled her back. The knights ran forward to help their prince fight.

Merlin placed her by the tree and looked at her arm. "You're ok, it's just a scratch" he panicked. She nodded as tears ran down the small child's face. "Go help" she said. He looked at her. "I know you want too. Don't use magic" he said. She nodded. He ran back to see the knights were winning. He looked up to see a thick tree branch. "Learh fearnancai" he said, eyes glowing gold. The tree branch fell on to the beast's head, killing it. Arthur looked up to see where it fell from. "That was a stroke of luck" he said, jumped down. "Is everyone alright?' he asked. Azrael clutched her scratched arm and walked alongside Merlin as he said "everyone is fine. Azrael has a scratch on her arm."

Arthur walked up to the child. "You fought bravely today? May I ask where a small girl learned to fight like that?" he asked, kneeling down and checking her wound. Merlin looked down at her wondering what her answer would be. "I've travelled Sire, you learn to fight, or you die" she answered. "A fair answer. In future, don't go in risking your life, so recklessly like. You're as bad as Merlin" he said. She smirked as she said "yes your highness."

"We camp here for the night. You two go get firewood" Arthur ordered. Merlin and Azrael walked deeper into the woods to find dry wood. Azrael looked back to see she was safe away from the knights. She held her hands out and her eyes flashed gold as many dry firewood flew up into her arms.

Merlin looked around confused. "Azrael!" he shouted. She lost concentration and the wood fell. He stormed over and said "I told you, never use magic!" He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders firmly as he shouted "do you have any idea what the king would do to you, if he found out?!"

"I saw you using magic, to save the prince!" she shouted. Merlin stared at her as he explained "I know Gaius told me to be careful, but I use it, when I know no one will notice and if it's the last resort. I don't use it for convenience, like picking up fire wood!" She glared at him as she hissed "I travelled for as long as I can remember. This is the first time I haven't been able to use magic. I hate it. How am I supposed to grow my strength for the greater good?"

"Azrael" he said, letting her shoulders go. "Our powers we have, we have to keep it secret right now. Trust me, I know it's hard. To have all these abilities to do so much good, but the king can only see the evil it can bring. We have to keep ourselves secret, for now, one day you will be able to use them freely, without fear." He leant back to give her some space. He suddenly looked shocked as he said "I'm sounding too much like Gaius." Azrael started down at her hands. "How long will we all have to wait?" she asked, staring up at him, her eyes gold. He stared at her back, his eyes gold as he replied "I don't know."


	7. Why?

Azrael sat on her bed. Her cloak blanketed her, making her feel safe. She looked up at the small window high up, letting in the moon light. She stood up and walked forward, wanting to see the moon in its full glory. She saw the full moon shine it's powerful light powerfully. She stood so the light, shone on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "One day we will be free" she reminded herself of Merlin's words.

She suddenly noticed a large brown leather book on top of Merlin's bed. She sat down and opened the book on her lap. She opened the pages and couldn't recognise the words. She closed the book and hugged it closely to her chest. She looked through the crack in the door, to see Gaius and Merlin talking.

"You should have seen her Gaius, she knows how to handle a dagger" Merlin said. "Is that such a bad thing. The things you go and do, and you can barely handle a sword" Gaius said. "She also used magic, to collect firewood." Gaius slammed everything down on the table as he shouted "she did what?!" "Don't worry Gaius, I scolded her for it" Merlin reassured. "I hope so. She's turning out to be as reckless as you are."

She walked out of the room and asked "what does this book say?" They both saw the book she was carrying. "You told me it was always hidden in a safe place when you aren't using it?" Gaius asked. "I uh…" Merlin stuttered. "I… found it under the floor. I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to intrude" she lied. "it's fine" he said, sitting her down with the book. "I was going to show this to you. It's a book of magic."

Azrael stared at the book amazed. "This book is to be kept hidden from the king" he explained. "What do the spells say?" she asked. Merlin and Gaius stared at each other. "Azrael" Gaius said. "You do know how to read, don't you?" She shook her head, ashamed. "I've said before, uncle. I travelled and learned to survive. I've never had to luxury to be educated."

Merlin was curious to know more about her past and what happened to her, but instead he said "I will teach you. I'll teach you everything you need to know and when you can read, I will teach you everything in the book." She smiled as she said "ok. We start tomorrow?" He smiled too as he said "of course."

"MERLIN!" They heard Arthur roar. "Go" he hissed to Azrael. She ran to her room with the book. "I told you to make sure the horses were tied to stables!" he shouted, storming in. "Sire, I did tie the horses, there is no way they could have escaped" merlin explained, panicking, when Arthur produced his sword. "Then how did they escape Merlin?!"

Azrael hid the book under her bed, just as the warning bells were heard. "Merlin!" she shouted, running down the steps. He and the prince looked at her, just before they heard the screams.

"Both of you come!" he ordered. "Azrael can't go" Merlin argued. "Merlin, she may be of use to us. She will stay by your side until she is useful" Arthur ordered. Gaius was unpleased she was to be taken into battle. "Good luck" he said. Merlin nodded, taking her carefully along with him.

They ran down the corridor, with Arthur. They bumped into the king. His face was full of rage as he spat "we are under attack of a group of bandits who use magic. Kill them all!" "Yes father" Arthur said. They ran out into the city to find fires raging. The bandits laughing as they killed anybody their swords could find.

Azrael grabbed a dagger from the guard's belt and ran into battle. "Azrael!" Merlin screamed. "What is she doing?" Arthur asked. They watched her jumped on top of a bandit who was crouching down, killing a knight. She used his back to jump high and tackle another bandit off his horse and slice his stomach. She used to body to land as she rolled away, as another bandit attempted to stab her. She used her small height to her advantage by sliding under his legs and slicing his… special area.

Both Merlin and Arthur cringed as they could only imagine the pain the bandit was feeling. Azrael's wrist was grabbed, and she was pull off the ground. She turned and ran up the bandit's body, before kicking his face, releasing her.

"Did you know she could fight like this?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head. "We can't let her fight alone, there are still many out there" he said, grabbing a sword. Azrael jumped, as a sword swung under her feet. She stamped her feet on the flat side of the sword, dragging the bandit's hand to the ground, trapping his fingers. He screamed as she stabbed him in the chest.

Soon the surviving bandits were captured and placed in the cells. Everyone stood in the court, with the king on his throne. Azrael and Merlin stood to the side as the king said "they all will be executed in the morning. They have attack and killed many people and knights and I will not allow it to continue. I want all off you to be weary of people who you suspect of using magic, is the that understood. "Yes Sire!" the knights shouted. Everyone bowed and left the room.

"Go to bed, you" Merlin said, ruffling her hair. She ran off up the stairs. "Are you alright?" Gaius asked. He nodded and he yawned. "I've just come back from treating the wounded. They'll all be fine in a few days" he explained. "That's good" Merlin said. "I'm off to bed. Training with Arthur tomorrow" he said, heading to his room.

Azrael laid on top of her bed, blanket on the floor, already asleep. Merlin carefully took her cloak off and picked up the blanket. Something, however, caught his eye. He lifted her shirt slightly, revealing many scars. It looked like someone had been beating her for years. He felt the rage boiling inside his stomach. What type of monster would do this to a child? More freighting, why?


	8. A talk

Azrael ducked under the table in the palace's kitchens. She found a shortcut, due to her height. She rose up and collected Arthur's dinner, while also swiping a bun for herself. "Hey!" the fat cooked shouted. Azrael laughed as she ran out of the kitchen. When she knew she was safe she stuffed the bun in her mouth.

She walked up Arthur's room and knocked, waiting to be allowed in. "Enter." She walked in and placed his dinner on the table in front of him, while Merlin was finishing polishing his armour. "Ah my favourite meal" Arthur beamed. She set the plate down and bowed. "All finished for you Sire" Merlin said. "A terrible job I see. You both can go now. I know Gaius had an errand for you two" Arthur said. "Thank you" they said and left.

Merlin led a horse outside and picked up Azrael and sat her in front of him as they rode out of the city. "What are we looking for?" she asked. "We are looking for a rare herb, for a remedy Gaius is making for the king" he explained. "How long will it take to find it?" she asked, drinking for her water supply. "Gaius expects us due back in about a week. He spoke to the king explained the situation and he has granted us two a week off of our duties in the palace" he explained.

"A week travelling with you? Great!" she laughed. "Oi!" he laughed. "I'll make you walk all the way there!" he threatened. They continued to laugh as they carried on their journey. As the sun started to set, they finally reach out into the clear sky. They found themselves high up, with the forest below them. "Merlin stop!" she shouted as she jumped off the horse. He calmed the horse down as he got off himself asking "what? What's wrong?!" He looked around, worried they might be ambushed by bandits.

"Nothing" she smiled, looking back at him. After Merlin tied the horse to a nearby tree, Azrael took his hand and took him to the edge of the hill, showing him the twilight view. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. Merlin took in the scenery. "Can we camp here tonight?" she asked. He looked down at her and smiled "definitely."

Azrael collected wood and made a roaring fire, as Merlin made the beds. Late in the night, they were sat near the fire, keeping themselves warm as they ate their dinner. "Merlin" Azrael said. "Do you have a mother and father?" she asked. Merlin looked up from his dinner surprised by the sudden question.

"I have a mother" he answered. "No father?" she asked. He shook his head as he explained "I don't know who my father is, or if he is even still alive." Azrael stared down at her food before asking "do ever want to know him?" He stared at her and nodded. "Every child wants to know who their father is, don't they?" he asked. Azrael didn't answer and decided to go back to her dinner.

"What about you?" he asked. "What about me?" she asked. "Do you have a mother and a father?" he asked, setting his empty plate on the ground. Azrael looked disturbed as she finished eating. After a moment of silence, she nodded her head saying "yes, I have a mother and a father."

Merlin paid attention, intrigued. Finally, he was going to get to know more about her. She stared at the fire as she explained "I ran away from them, when I had the chance." Merlin was confused as he asked "you ran away from them?" She nodded. "It was a long time ago. It was the same time that I discovered I have magic."

Merlin looked at her with concern as he asked "did they cause the injuries and scars on your back?" Her silence answered his question. "That's why you ran away?" he asked. She nodded. She stood up and took the plates and walked down the nearby river and cleaned the plated. "Azrael" he called out to her. Before she could even turn around, he picked her up and hugged her. He realized she must have been exhausted and maybe he had touched a roar nerve. She hugged him back tightly. "I won't ever hurt you, understand?" he asked. "I know you won't" she said. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder, exhausted. He walked back up to the fire and placed both of them under the blankets close by. He wanted to make sure she was close by so he could protect her if anything would happen during the night. Little did Merlin know, the night was going to be long and grave for them both.


	9. Mother and Father

The fire flickered and spat sparks. The moon glowed, shining down on the two sleeping bodies. Merlin had his arm around Azrael as they slept under their blankets. Azrael opened her tired eyes. Her skin crawling in fear. She looked around and didn't see any immediate threat. She looked at Merlin, to see he was fast asleep, snoring loudly. She led back down, trying to fall asleep, but here she still felt, under threat.

She stood up and grabbed her cloak. She jogged quietly up a steep slope, to find three carriages and men with weapons walking alongside them. She stopped breathing and was wide-eyed in fear. "Merlin" she called in her head. He stirred but didn't wake up. "MERLIN!" she screamed. Merlin woke up in a daze. Azrael saw the many men, women and children in chains inside the cage carriages. "Azrael?" he shouted when he noticed her missing. "Don't shout! They've found me!" she panicked. He didn't need to ask who. "Where are you?" he asked. "I'm hiding by the slope in the south. I can't move. I'm so scared Merlin" she panicked. "It's ok. I'm on my way, just stay out of sight" he reassured her. Azrael watched them slowly pass. She counted the men by the cabins. Six were missing, from what she remembered. "Merlin stop!" she hissed. He stopped and focus on what she was saying. "There are six men missing from the carriages. They must be sweeping the area of the track they are following" she explained.

On cue, she heard a dagger being grabbed from its sheath behind her. She turned to see her worst nightmare. "Nice to see you again child" the devil smirked. "I've been found" she cried. Merlin sprinted to her, not bothering to stay quiet. Her eyes were wide and glued to the tall, strong male before her. She stood up ready to fight and escape, just like she did last time.

Merlin drew his sword ready, trying to make it in time. "I knew we would meet again, daughter" the man smirked. "I am not your daughter!" she spat, stepping backwards. "Over there!" another male shouted. She turned back to see the carriages had stopped and men were running towards her. A woman, driving the middle carriage stood up, amazed and in shock of seeing Azrael.

Azrael shook her head in sadness as a tear rolled down her cheek. She gritted her teeth in sadness and determination, not to be taken again. "Azrael!" Merlin shouted. Her father turned back to the voice and said "you finally made a friend then?" he asked. "Don't hurt him!" she grunted, anger surging through her veins. "Who said anything about hurting him. maybe we take him with us and becomes a slave too?" he suggested laughing.

Azrael grabbed her dagger, ready to fight. "You think you can beat me?" he spat. "I did it once before. I've learned more than you will ever know!" she cried. "Like what?" he laughed. "I'm more of a father to her than you ever will be!"

They both turned to see Merlin, sword ready. Azrael felt a slight relief but knew what the monster was capable of. He swung his sword at Merlin, while he blocked. Azrael was surrounded by his men. She gripped her dagger tightly, knowing they were no match for her. She jumped as two of the men swung at her. In mid-motion, kicked one of them, sending them flying into another's sword. He screamed as the two of them fell down the slope together. As she landed, she raised her dagger to deflect an attack. She slid under the man's leg, slicing his thigh. He screamed as she knelt up and sliced his back. He fell to the ground as she saw his last opponent. Her eyes glowed gold and he flew headfirst into a tree, killing him.

"You were always so talented." Azrael stood up to face the women. Her long black hair, danced in the wind, revealing her young smooth skin. She stood tall, with no sign to attack her. "I'm not returning back with you!" Azrael spat. "That is not your decision to make my child" she smiled, comfortingly. "I could never understand why you would run away from us. After everything we did for you" she explained. "You mean the beatings, endless training lack of food?"

The women smiled as she said "that is part of life. You think it's any easier out there in this world?" "I know it is, I've been out there and survive. You and father are sick!" she screamed.

Merlin deflected again as he heard Azrael scream. His eyes flashed gold as the man was thrown high across the forest. He ran up to Azrael and picked her up and pointed his sword at the women. "You come any closer…" he threatened. "Or what? You'll kill me?" she laughed, walking towards them. "My men have this forest surrounded. Your horses are gone, we have all of your supplies you left down by the lake. You have no choice but to surrender to us" she explained.

"There is always a choice" Merlin said, putting Azrael down. He was preparing himself to use his magic at its full strength. He felt his anger flow through his veins. He was ready to kill them for what they did to her.

He was about to crush everyone and free the slaves when an arrow went into his shoulder. He gasped, fell to his knees and fell on his side. "Merlin!" Azrael screamed. She knelt down and pulled the arrow out. "Get out of here!" he hissed. She was grabbed by her hair, by her father. "Get off me!" she raged. She didn't reveal her magic. She knew if she did, then her parents would make her use it to their benefit.

"Thank you… Merlin. For bringing our little girl back to us" he smirked. Merlin looked up to the man and glared at him. "if you hurt her…" he was interrupted by him saying "I think you've done enough. Why not have a rest!" He raised his boot above his face and stamped down.


End file.
